


Stolen Gems

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Incest, Humanstuck, Kidnapping, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: When Mindfang kidnaps Rose and Dave from their ship, their original assumption is that their kidnapping will lead to a life of slavery. However, once they realize the extent of the pirate's terrifying abilities, they begin to understand just how much more dangerous it is to be the new favorite playthings of such a powerful woman.





	Stolen Gems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/163410024932/stolen-gems-polyswap-2017

     “You know,” said the tall woman as she walked slowly across the floor, heels clicking across the boards of the exquisitely decorated cabin, “if I had any idea that rat trap of a ship was hiding a pair as cute as you, I'd have thought to threaten it with a scuttling far sooner. I assumed it wasn't worth my time, but oh, color me surprised when a rumor surfaced that was actually true.”

     It wasn't a complete lie, but it was a stretch of the truth for certain.. The rumor hadn't so much been a rumor as direct information from another source: a ship passing near her most recent favorite travel lines that bore a decent sized purse, supplies, and plenty of healthy, attractive bodies that would make perfect slaves. Two of which had already been catching the eye of others: a set of blondes who occasionally appeared on the decks at the same time to chitchat or watch on as one another did their labors, lovely in shape and appearance.

     Dave and Rose watched her from the floor, arms and ankles tied close to keep them from squirming too far or fighting against her effectively. Dave rested on his side with his cheek pressed against the boards and Rose was propped awkwardly against his hip like a piece of toppled firewood, unable to comfortably sit upright on her own thanks to the bindings and their waking position. Some of the stolen trappings from their own ship and crew mates were piled up behind them, coins and glittering trinkets to be sorted and dealt with later spilling from bags and opened crates. A few shimmering pieces were resting near the captives, catching the light appealingly and casting mirror like reflections against their faces and throats. There had been such plans for that loot, so many plans for trade at their next port. Dave and those he worked with had been promised better equipment to manage their work below and above deck with, and Rose had been explicitly promised they'd be stocking up on some better food for the next run.

     So much for that, huh.

     Neither Dave nor Rose were certain how they had arrived here, and neither had the desire to sit and compare notes when there were many other things to be asking this woman who was so merrily swaggering about over them. One minute their ship had been getting attacked and boarded, the fight was on in a song of blood and singing blades, they had seen the imposing outline of a woman bearing the outline of the pirate before them entering the room they had been in, and the next.. waking up on the floor in this different ship together, bearing their new ropes.

     “Gee, thanks lady, think you could compliment us without the kidnapping? I've got better things to do than be here. Rose, too. You already got your money, what'd you need us for?” Dave grumbled, trying to rock his hip to make Rose move, wanting to move the weight off a trapped arm that was already feeling like it was going numb. “Lousiest sweetheart offer I've ever seen.”

     “We weren't people carrying valuables, we're not nobility, neither of us were responsible for the route the ship was sailing. Our ship was trying to flee yours instead of fight! Why us? Why not take our captain, isn't that something your type is into?” Rose asked, brows furrowed. “Or did you just want some people who were out of the way to... to keep.”

     “Wait, wait, wait. Might this kidnapping have a fucked up 'happy' ending or something? We sure as hell aren't being held for ransom, you took all the treasure and money aboard. You gonna sell us or something? Why take us and keep us alive, won't we cost money to feed?” Dave asked. Rose paled at the idea, but stayed stubborn and still, expression going cold. Sheer intensity of expression might not save the day, but when being stared down by a snake, it certainly helped her feel a little more in control of their dire situation.

     Except when that snake was a spider dangling far above on its web, already knowing precisely how it was going to devour you.

     “Hold your tongues, I won't warn you much more again before cutting them out, so you had best learn quickly. I've no doubt in my mind you'd be as useful mute as you are speaking out of turn,” the woman said. “Also, Don’t make me laugh. Kidnap you? Should have sank that little raft you called a ship the second we got our coffers filled. We made it a glorified sieve and sent it limping back towards whatever shore it could manage to reach a little lighter for its journey, and every living thing who sees its pathetic journey will be gripped with the fear and the fleeting hope that perhaps they'll survive a run in with us in the future too if luck runs their way,” Mindfang confirmed, pausing to pull a set of gloves off her hands, the stained fabric hiding surprisingly smooth looking tanned flesh beneath, free of much of the callouses of labor. Her long nails were filed to barely rounded tips, perfect for scratching the face of anyone who dare to cross her at such close range. “They won't, of course. We rarely leave ships afloat unless it's more convenient to serve an end, my fleet is under strict orders. You lucked out in that it was I who boarded you and not any of my Gamblignants coming across your little ship long before I could give any orders about you. And as for why you two specifically.. I already said: there were rumors about your ship. That it not only had a heavy purse despite looking like a glorified rat trap, but that it bore beautiful cargo. A few others of your crew were taken, but you're the only ones who will be staying with me instead of being sold on.”

     The beautiful cargo that had caught the eyes of even The Orphaner's interest in passing, which meant it was cargo she would get hold of and keep for herself so as to better gild her lily. Some called it petty, but she called it entertainment in its own right to someone who piqued the shade of her heart. Be the first to make contact, leave the ship gutted of the most delightful of prizes but whole, bearing her mark as it hopefully crossed his path, a long distance kiss with a middle finger raised to full mast. At least the bonus was that the new acquisitions really were delightful. She hoped they'd remain so feisty as they were now, but learn quickly what was required of them under her command. There were ways even if they didn't learn, but it would be simpler.

     With her gloves off, the woman removed her fine hat from the mass of thick, dark, wavy hair and set it down atop a desk beside a glittering octant, minding to keep it far from a corked inkwell lest it leave spots on the finery. She could afford to replace it, yes, but it wouldn't be the one she'd grown so fond of. This was going to be worn and used till it was shot off or fell apart at the seams. The motion was surprisingly dainty, delicate, and Dave caught himself wondering what she would have done in life if not be a pirate with careful hands such as those.

     “..So. You just about killed our friends and destroyed our ship because you heard we were pretty and living there,” Rose asked, trying to straighten this out. “I mean. There must be other things, but did you have nothing better to do? What kind of a pirate are you supposed to even BE? Why leave the ship to limp away, why take us instead of the others? Wouldn't someone important have been of more use to you?”

     “You’re trying my patience, and that’s not a wise thing to do,” Mindfang snapped, all but hissing the words. “I have my reasons, which you don't need nor deserve to be privy to. I have lined my pockets, furthered my own gains, dodged the gibbet by a nautical mile and bagged two new toys to play with. You're lucky, you know. I could have left you there, and who knows where you'd have ended up or in what condition. Do you know the price you would fetch as a pair, looking as you do? At least with me I can guarantee you'll be treated like gems. For now. You may as well drop the hope of being rescued as well. Once I take something, it is not taken back.”

     She worked on undoing the fastenings on her long coat, the stark blue weaving intricately with the black as she moved, making the pattern dance in place before it found its way to the back of her chair, focus returning to her other actions for a moment.

     “Gems,” Dave said flatly, giving another hard wiggle to try getting off his aching arm, causing Rose to shift and yelp as she slipped to the side and dropped flat to the ground as well. “What kind of gems are you comparing us to. The locked up in a box kind, or the kind that gets stuffed into ugly jewelry and flashed in people's faces for status points?”

     “The kind that does what I say and gets rewarded with treats and attention like well treated lap dogs,” she said, clicking steps turning and walking back to them once more. Mindfang reached a foot out and pressed it to Dave's shoulder, pushing him back to the ground and continuing to press till she was resting most of her weight forward on the heel of her boot, making him wince. “Doesn't that sound nice? You should thank me, it isn't often I do things like this for slaves. You should be honored to belong to someone such as myself.”

     “Thank you for WHAT, fucking up my shoulder and teaching me new and exciting ways to make my hands go numb? Thank you, I really wanted to learn these things, this is amazing information to have,” Dave said.

     “Seems you don't properly know about me after all,” Mindfang said as she pulled her foot back and went to retrieve a comfortable looking chair, tugging it closer to the center of the room in front of the pair and took up a sheathe that had been sitting atop its cushioned top. Then, calmly, she came close and removed a shining blue blade from the sheathe, cutting through the bindings at Rose's arms as deftly as if she'd been using a pen knife. Rose had a feeling this woman could shave a cat without a struggle with that weapon, perhaps even make the beast purr for her. “Hold still, this is sharp and I don't want my property scarred up unless I do it on purpose.”

     Considering the threat viable and more than eager to get up on her own power once more, Rose obeyed and remained still, lilac eyes trained on what she could see when the pirate leaned closer to her. Dave got a quick slice to freedom from the knife as well, though he waited till she moved away to sit up and start working on the binding at his ankles, antsy for more mobility.

     “I am Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. You are allowed to refer to me as Mistress, or Marquise. I may allow you to call me other things in the future if you behave, but from the look of it, that may take quite some time.. Let's see if you can earn back some of my favor,” she said, hands planting on her own hips before she turned to go take a seat in the chair she'd dragged over, sword lowering to rest across her thighs. A leisurely reach of her foot aligned a footstool more properly, allowing her to cross her ankles and relax. “Let's see a nice enthusiastic kiss. I prefer when my slaves can follow orders and I enjoy it even more when they're eager to please me.”

     “We can't,” Dave said the second she'd finished giving the order. “Like. I'm sure you get your kicks however you can, lady, but seriously, no can do. Outta our hands, nature flipped you off ahead of time by putting our branches together in the family tree.” Rose was nodding by now in agreement. Yes, too bad, so sad, at least they'd be hearing what else they could expect in this place for however long they'd be there. Hopes of the remaining crew limping back and somehow getting them all together once more weren't that realistic, but.. they could daydream at least, right? Keep their hopes alive.

     “So you're siblings,” the woman hummed. “And that's why you refuse to do as I say. ...And I care about that why?”

     Both Dave and Rose gaped at her. Well, there were pretty damned obvious reasons why not, what was this woman after? It was Rose who broke the silence with a fairly snippy retort.

     “You should care because it's a fairly standard reason for two people to not kiss: you're not supposed to. It's wrong. Not to mention the fact that even if Dave and I were completely unrelated, I'm already involved with someone and so is he. I refuse,” she said, arms crossing over her chest. “Give me some dishes to mind or some food to help deal with, I'll pull my weight with no problem.”

     “Fighting me isn't something I will tolerate, and I'd rather see what you look like face to face now rather than later. You'll learn soon enough. Give your brother a nice kiss for me, since it's something you're all worked up in a lather over,” Mindfang said, focusing intently on Rose and quirking her lips up into a grin when her blonde head dipped briefly, body sagging before regaining its more natural position. It didn't last though, not with how Rose's face turned suddenly towards Dave and her hands grasped either side of his face to pull him closer, mouth pressing square against his with an intensity he hadn't expected. He felt lipstick smearing on his mouth, felt strength in Rose's hands that he was unaccustomed to, and was given a full view of her blank, hazy eyes.

     Dave couldn't place the flavor. Something sweet, something savory, hints of wine from the last meal with the crew tracing along the inner edges of her lips, bitter against the salt air. They're soft, warm, and definitely not something he should be enjoying this much. Yet.. There was the answer to several years of guilty wondering what it was like to kiss his sister: amazing. He caught himself lifting his chin when Rose increased the depth of the kiss, trying to make him part his lips for her. Dave huffed a breath when she bit his lower lip hard enough to sting, cock stirring with vague interest of its own accord the longer it lasted. Another pang of shame, but he knew it wasn't his own doing. It was akin to waking up with morning wood, only in this case it was brought on by a beautiful woman kissing him out of the blue.

     This was wrong. This was.. horrifying actually. This was Rose, but Rose wasn't really there, wasn't in control of herself, wasn't moving under her own power. It was like watching a puppet on a string dance when someone played a tune, the facade of someone familiar behind a haunting mask of shadows.

     The moment didn't last forever, though. Rose's eyes cleared up all at once, the fog lifting from them and normal thought returning in an instant, leaving her baffled, locked lip to lip to Dave and half crawled atop him. She yanked her face back quickly, covering her mouth in shock, looking towards Mindfang when the woman started to laugh. What was that? Was that how they'd gotten here? Was this why there was a blank spot in their memories: she could do that at the drop of a fucking hat? She'd heard a voice, but.. was this really what they were dealing with now instead of some random pirate?

     “Oh, that was good. That's very good. You're a pleasure to guide, Rose, I love a pliant consciousness. Silver tongue, quick wit, and a mind soft as a newly laundered blanket to bend and guide. This is even better than I thought,” Mindfang chuckled, lifting the sword once more and gesturing to the pair. Light caught the vivid blue surface, the vicious curl of the edge, and they went still. “I think it'll be much more fun if we do this a bit differently, however.. Really get a look at how deep this rabbit hole can run.”

     Dave felt a chill run down his back and the breath still briefly in his chest before the steady tempo of breathing started again, control fleeing his grasp. He wanted to move, to fight, to struggle. Wanted to wrestle the blade from that woman's hand and use it to help the two of them escape. Wanted to give it to Rose to wield once they were free as a memento to making it out alive from someone who was not to be crossed, much less escaped from. From the look on her face, Rose was feeling something as well, and her furrowed brows left him worried. It was different this time. The strangeness of Rose's face was back, but her eyes looked clear.

     No. Not clear. Terrified. The same fear Dave felt was mirrored in Rose's eyes, vivid behind her eerily smooth expression.

     This couldn't be good.

     “How about you show me how nicely you can play with Rose. Show her what's started to run through your filthy mind already,” Mindfang said. Wait, did she say that? Had he just imagined it? It sounded all wrong, too close to his ear.. No. In his head. He could hear this woman's voice without her moving her lips at all, a soft predatory hiss at the edge of his thoughts before he noticed his body was moving. Dave's weight shifted till he was up on his knees, then continued the motion till he was leaning forward to press Rose back on the floor. She moved easily, settling on her elbows and allowing her legs to be parted, her skirt lifted upward. His hands felt strange, electrified, tingling as if his fingers were going to go numb at any moment. Every second of motion tingled and his limbs shook the more he fought the moving from the inside, but even that lessened the harder Dave mentally struggled. He was fighting whatever was happening to him with all his might, but none of it was mattering. If anything, it was making things worse.

     The earlier kiss had been intense, but this was making his heart hammer as his mind shifted between a strange excitement and fear. Dave heard Rose's breathing pick up after a soft gasp when he leaned forward once more, his head was tucked up beneath the rest of her skirt, lips pressing against the inner edge of her knee before tracing further up the pale expanse of her thigh. Her skin quivered and her legs shook, but she didn't speak, didn't move beyond the strained shivers, and despite knowing it had to be because of this witch of a pirate holding them under her power, Dave couldn't help but wonder how much of any of the reaction he was getting were really from Rose herself behind the fog.

     “You look like quite the pair, it seems so natural how you move together. You know right where to go with barely a touch,” Mindfang said softly from her chair. Was it her chair? Was it in his head? Dave couldn't track where she was still, who was speaking. The pirate was everywhere at once, it seemed, guiding his body and mind. “I wonder. Did you dream of this before..? Holding her close, kissing her, ravishing her. Did you wonder of her taste?” she continued, words surprisingly gentle for how much of a swift response she earned.

     The pressure in Dave's head increased at the first thought of resistance, and with it came a pang of shame followed by a deep seated lust burning in his stomach so hard he nearly lost his breath, appearing like a flash of lightning. He felt his groin start to ache, felt the uncomfortable pressure from his trousers, as well as a clearly growing damp spot near where the head rested, intense as any wet dream we'd awoken from in his youth. In his minds eye then came flashes of memory, of thoughts, of spare seconds he'd spent over the years before and after joining their ship. Memories of catching himself staring at Rose too long, daydreams that ran away with his youthful mind when he could have sworn she was staring right back, more intense dreams and guilty movements of his own hand that had gotten away from him, all were rushing at top speed in the back of his mind in flash after flash, and oh God how could he have forgotten a single second of them? It felt like fire scorching his nerves, but the shame was even worse when he remembered those thoughts weren't being dredged from his memory on their own power. Those were coming up because of Mindfang.

     Fuck, how much could she see?

_      Everything, _ a soft voice assured him, before he could finally focus his vision externally again. Still no free movement, but he could see once more for better or worse, could remember the compromising position he'd been left to squirm in.

     “Oh, Rose, if only you could see what a starring role you have in his daydreams. This is only new in the flesh,” Mindfang chuckled, rising from her chair and stepping closer. Dave was locked in place again with his lips against the warmth of Rose's thigh and breathing heavier now, desperate for Mindfang to shut her mouth and release them, though he let out a soft, desperate keening sound when he felt the flash of metal suddenly against his throat. It slid there, the dull edge of the sword he realized, and instead of slicing flesh it quickly hooked the fabric of Rose's skirt, shredding it like the petals of a flower to leave her lower half bare. It was alarming just how well this woman knew how to use that sword, and how comfortable she was keeping it either against his neck or near Rose's abdomen as if they were able to even fight. It was all for show, all for play, all a game to her, and she was playing with loaded dice. “There. Much better. That skirt looked terrible on you, and you won't be needing it later anyway. Isn't that much nicer? You're quite prettily formed, Rose, it's a shame to hide it away.”

     Dave's eyes flicked from the pirate to Rose's eyes once more, and his neck and ears burned miserably. Did she know the extent of his thoughts just from their captor saying that? ..Did she actually somehow see, and wasn't able to tell him? Hearing was one thing but seeing would be too much. His mind had gotten pretty explicit over the years, no matter how hard he'd tried to ignore it, and it had continued long after they started relationships of their own. In his dreams he'd wound up in this exact position, doing these exact things, but now it was a nightmare.

     Again he felt the pull of his body beginning to move, right hand reaching smoothly up to stroke the expanse of Rose's hip and thumb along the front edge of the gently sweeping bone, grip tightening to dig his fingers harder into her flesh than he would have wanted to were he in control as he was made to kiss even further upward. His lips pressed another pattern then, from her inner thigh up toward her groin, and no force alive could halt the groan he let out when his nose eventually settled into the nest of blonde curls. Dave wanted to open his mouth further, wanted to do more, wanted t- no. No, he should be wanting to pull away, should be focused on wanting to escape, why the fuck had he stopped thinking about escaping in the first place! The pressure in his head was gone now, was this his own desires running away with him, or was the pirate twisting something else? Things felt strange around them, wavery at the edges, warm and the same color as Rose's eyes. It was similar to the strange floaty feeling he'd gotten after trying another crewmate's pipe in the cabins, but so much more intense.

     What was real anymore? Was this really happening, or was this just another dream, being guided by the pirate?

     Rose's throaty moan and a rock of her hips joined in with a soft chuckle from Mindfang and the firm pull came back to Dave's mind, the single minded focus clicking into place. The talons of her reach was still in play, this had to be her doing. Dave's eyes closed when he realized he was moving again, though surprisingly he was fairly sure of where he was going before he went there, as if following his own past ideas on a few seconds delay to live out those dreams. His mouth eagerly opened, tongue darting out to give a cautious taste before returning to lick flatly from bottom to top with pressure sturdy enough to carefully part the delicate folds of her inner lips. It wasn't similar, no, it was precisely like those misguided wet dreams, from the motions he was performing to the way Rose's legs lifted slightly and shuffled near his ears, feet resting on his back. No. Not like the dreams, this was better.

     Almost leisurely, Dave changed the angle of his face and continued to explore with his tongue when the pressure in his head faded and he suddenly felt bolder than ever, tracing folds and creases, following Rose's reactions to gauge what seemed to feel nicest. Positive reactions. Excellent reactions. She was so beautiful, smelled so wonderful, felt so soft against his cheeks. He spent a good deal of time just toying with her clit and making her hips jerk in place and her thighs squeeze his ears tight enough to make the sounds around them disappear entirely. Nothing else mattered anymore. Dave felt light, felt free as a bird, all apprehension leaving him behind as he heard a soft murmur from Mindfang. Even without understanding the words he could only vaguely make out, he felt they were praise.. and he lived for them. He WAS doing a good job. He WAS well behaved, wasn't he? Did Rose think he was too?

     Every stolen glance up was a treasure. Rose was gorgeous when she was enjoying herself, lips parted and eyes glassy, one hand tangled in her own hair, the other resting against her chest. It snaked down to tangle in his hair instead when he latched on to her clit once more, mercilessly suckling at it till her body seized like it had been electrified, voice finally coming out again in strangled sounding gasps the longer he kept himself busy on that one focused point. Fire was racing through his veins and time had all but stood still around them as the soft haze increased to wipe out their surroundings.

     “You really are a cute pair, I'm not sure why neither of you acted on your desires before,” came the voice again, suddenly clear as crystal. Internal? External? Was he imagining it? The room felt different somehow, less real, less.. important. The only thing that mattered now was making Rose happy, making her come apart at the seams, bringing out the stars in her eyes. His mouth slowed when he felt another hand on his cheek, and he pulled back to look up. Rose had sat herself upright and grasped at his head, was pulling him upward into a kiss, was pushing him back so she could follow after him and rest atop him chest to chest. He was moving without thinking, reaching out to hold her, they needed to cling together, connected at the mouth, needed to writhe. There was no terror in her eyes, no worry, only steady calm and the glassy flash of arousal that must be plaguing his own face.

     It was a frenzy, it was calm, it was real, it was a dream, it was everything in between and shaking him to the core to the rise and fall of some unseen rhythm.

     Rose felt the fire pick up the same time as she'd heard the voice come back. Neither of them had acted on their desires before.. Dave must have had similar thoughts, then, and never acted. His eyes had looked so worried, so sad for a moment, which weighed heavily on her. It hadn't just been her, it hadn't just been her assuming the looks had meant something. A thought formed in her mind then, though where it came from she did not know. He wanted this too. ..Right? How much of this was Dave and how much was Mindfang? Was any of this Dave? What if it was just all a mind trick? Asking wasn't an option right now between waves of obviously being compelled to act and the beginning of the worst, most single minded need of her life.

     Her body was easier to focus on than anything else for some reason, blurry at the edges, an afterthought in the face of a more instinctive desire. Everything ached, everything was need, want, NEED, and Rose felt pressure in her head loosen as the room faded away in a rosy, warm cloud. Mindfang didn't matter anymore, nor did the ship nor any hint of the future. All that mattered was moving, was the taste of heated skin and sweat, and the closest look into red eyes she'd ever gotten to have from this angle. This was real, it had to be real, it was real as she was.

     She wanted more, needed more, and more she would be getting as the need took on a determinedly desperate edge.

     Her right hand left Dave's face to go and yank at his pants, the struggle soon eased by him lowering his own hands to fuss and fumble with the cloth, narrow hips shimmying to get them down out of the way so they could be skin to skin again. Off went his shirt next, her nails scratching at his sides in the hurried removal, and though she leaned back to let him help remove her own top, it wasn't a long gap of time before they were surging back together. Would the world end if they stopped kissing? Maybe, maybe not, but who wanted to risk it? They were like minded now, working towards the same goals, and all their goals required as much bare skin touching as humanly possible.

_      Strange little things _ , came a soft comment from beyond the haze, and though both heard it, neither reacted. Rose lifted herself up to her knees and reached back to grab hold of Dave's cock with one deft hand, realized he was already doing the exact same thing in tandem, and rocked her hips eagerly till they had lined up properly. A few slips between the two of them, a too slick slide thanks to how wet she'd gotten earlier, and eventually they'd sorted out positioning just the right way for Rose to rock back and get the penetration they were both craving.

     She moaned loudly at the pressure and rested her arms around his neck to keep hold of something solid as she sank down, while Dave grasped at her ass, running his fingers over the muscle from there to her thigh till they were flush and Rose was resting firmly in his lap. They wasted no time in the fervent desperation, starting to move immediately in their well coordinated tangle, panted breaths overlapping. Tensing her legs she rose up a bit and dropped once more, repeating, building up a simple tempo of bouncing and canting her hips on the way up to increase the pressure in the spots that felt best inside. Dave moved beneath her, helping to lift up and pull downward to intensify the pace Rose was setting, following her lead as they followed the flame together. It was hard to sort their voices apart when they were making the same sounds, the same needy noises, the same moans and groans against parted lips.

     The fog had started to slowly lift, but busy as they were, it didn't feel important. Rose and Dave could both make out the flash of treasure in the suddenly too bright room, the distinct image of Mindfang sitting in her seat in their peripheral vision, watching like a hawk with her strange eyes and smooth grin. They could smell the sea air again, could hear the echo of their own breathing, their own eager sounds in their ears sounding strange and animalistic when laid over the sounds of enthusiastic sex. The revelation came at a point where neither of them could care anymore, too invested in moving, in reaching that elusive peak that was making them both quiver with the promise of release.

     When the desperate kisses and frantic grinding between bounces wasn't enough any longer, they shifted positions a final time. Rose relinquished her spot up top in favor of laying back and letting Dave settle over her like a warm blanket, kissing her breast, her throat, then finally her lips as he settled between her thighs. It was easier this time, a few ill fated, unpracticed nudges before he was deeply settled and she could position her legs in a knot behind his lower back to coax him into rocking his hips as hard as he could. Harder than they'd been going before, faster, deeper, enough to have them both gasping for air and feeling pangs of electricity course over their flesh as that quick approaching peak started to wash over them. Rose raked her nails across Dave's upper back in heavy scratches, Dave's fingers tangled in her hair as he rested his weight on his elbows, caging her close as she clung to him. They lost track of who was making sound, who was breathing, who was moving where or when or how.

     It felt startlingly strange when he jerked his hips back a final time at the last possible second to paint the back of her thighs and the floorboards with speckles of white, suddenly separate again, two distinct bodies moving around once more as Rose's world went white at the edges, muscles seizing tight and twitching beyond her control before the peaceful calm washed over her right after. Both Dave and Rose took a minute to just breathe, to try grounding themselves, to untangle enough to calm down and move slowly. They settled forehead to forehead for a moment or two before separating further, Dave shifting to the side and Rose rolling to follow him, both curling close to cling to the familiar as long as possible.

     This felt right. This felt safe, familiar.

     Till it didn't.

     “You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two had been sweet on each other for years. But no. Siblings. Did your friends know how perverted you two were?” Mindfang asked. “Did you make do with others while wanting this, or was this just a guilty little desire that got out of hand? I didn't even have to guide you for the last leg of that performance, excellent show that it was. I love it when slaves know when to stop thinking and get moving.”

     They were able and willing to focus now, and the knots in their stomachs grew even as they clung tighter to each other. Mindfang was still settled in her chair with her ankles crossed, reclined and relaxed from watching the show. The room was clearer, the decorations, the sound and feeling of the sea, the groan of creaking wood and the distant sounds of walking and moving life as the pirate's crew continued their duties, none the wiser to what had just transpired in the captain's quarters. The lust was gone as thoroughly as a snuffed candle. The strange pressure in their heads, the singular burning need, the ache, everything was gone save for a flare of satisfaction and the guiltiest sense of shame Dave and Rose had ever experienced. The sense of comfort was gone. They looked at each other one last time before instantly pulling apart, separating from the mess on the floor by at least a good foot, Rose reaching for the scraps of her skirt and her shirt, Dave grabbing his own discarded clothes and balling them up aimlessly. He didn't know what to do with his hands anymore, his words, his thoughts.

     That just happened. It really happened. There was no going back, no undoing it, that had really honest to God just happened and-

     “Don't get all shy on me now, you two will be repeating that show quite a lot in the future,” the pirate said, amusement tickling her tone. “You move like clockwork together even if I'm not leading every second of your motions, it's as pretty a sight as your faces burning after.. and who doesn't want their property to look attractive when they fuck? You've made me more certain than ever it was a good idea to take you aboard. A slave's a slave, but not all of them can do tricks.”

     Dave grimaced and let out a soft, distressed sound when he felt the by now familiar sense of pressure reappear in his head, the chill down his spine and limbs as the woman took control again. He was made to leave the clothes behind, more alert than ever before of what his body was doing without his permission after what had already happened, and then made to crawl up to the pirate's chair. His chest ached when he saw Rose moving in perfect mirror image to him, both rising up onto their knees to lean against the chair, sitting in wait for Mindfang to reach her hands down and stroke gently through the pale strands of their hair and alongside their faces and throats like the well kept dogs she'd said they were.

     “We'll have to get you cleaned up so we can show the crew later,” she hummed. “Doesn't that sound like a wonderful plan? Show everyone how nicely you play together. Don't worry your pretty little heads, though. I guarantee stage fright will never be an issue while you're with me.”

     Compared to the original flurry of shame filled panicked worries of how to move past what they had just done, Dave and Rose realized that the situation was far more grim. They were no longer sure if they should pray for mercy or mindlessness in the face of what their future apparently was to hold. At least, for better or worse, they were not alone.


End file.
